


塔罗牌

by Wellington_can_not_make_it



Category: Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Marshal of the French Empire Arthur Wellesley, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellington_can_not_make_it/pseuds/Wellington_can_not_make_it
Summary: 前情：平行世界，亚瑟·韦尔斯利在法国留学期间结识了拿破仑·波拿巴，两个人一见如故。韦尔斯利叛国参与了法国革命，后来成为法国元帅。
Relationships: Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte/Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington
Kudos: 2





	塔罗牌

**Author's Note:**

> 前情：平行世界，亚瑟·韦尔斯利在法国留学期间结识了拿破仑·波拿巴，两个人一见如故。韦尔斯利叛国参与了法国革命，后来成为法国元帅。

庆功宴结束后，半醉的波拿巴和微醺的韦尔斯利说笑着进了休息室。塔列朗已经等候多时。  
  
“好消息坏消息？”波拿巴笑着往椅子上一瘫，伸了个长长的懒腰，“坏消息就别说了，今天要庆祝。”  
  
“当然是好消息，陛下。”塔列朗规规矩矩地鞠了个躬，“不然我就不会出现在这里了。”  
  
“而且您知道的，”他起身的时候又补充了一句，“只要您能够在战场上取胜，我总能有好消息。”  
  
“你要是这么说，”波拿巴低头冷冷地小声笑了一下，“就算不得好消息了。”  
  
“往好里想，”韦尔斯利笑着往椅子扶手上一靠，无视了波拿巴嫌弃地轻轻挥手叫他滚，“只要我们一直赢，就一直是好消息。”  
  
“快说吧，先生。”波拿巴把韦尔斯利推到对面的椅子上，从桌子下面翻出棋盘，“我们接下来是娱乐时间。”  
  
韦尔斯利一本正经地用唇语给塔列朗复述了一句“作弊时间”。波拿巴白了他一眼，韦尔斯利用一贯绅士的微笑装模做样地表达了疑惑。  
  
反正皇帝下棋爱作弊已经是杜伊勒里宫的共识。

“娱乐时间，”塔列朗难得有了兴趣，“陛下，我最近倒是遇到了一些有趣的事情。”  
  
波拿巴瞥了他一眼示意他继续说。  
  
“在波兰，我遇到了一个占卜师，向她请教了一下塔罗牌的玩法。”  
  
“算命，先生。”韦尔斯利大笑起来，“您知道么，我14岁的时候母亲带我请教过一个占卜师，她说我会令这个姓氏生辉。你猜怎么，先生，第二年我就被伊顿退学了。”  
  
“这正是我想说的，元帅先生。”塔列朗彬彬有礼地点了点头，“我从不认为命运可以从几张纸牌里窥见。还是千篇一律的，编造的纸牌。但是陛下，”他说着看向波拿巴。  
  
“已知总是能预示未知的。”  
  
“你打算玩什么。”波拿巴靠在椅子背上，“要算一算我们帝国还有几年国祚么，先生？”  
  
“帝国自然是千秋万代的。”塔列朗说，“但是我想我们可以互相解答一下彼此人生的困惑。”  
  
“怎么解答。”波拿巴直起身子趴在桌子上。他显然来了兴趣。  
  
塔列朗不急不慢地翻出三张白纸。“陛下，您难道没有好奇过么，如果有什么事情发生了，或者有什么事情没发生，您的人生会有什么变化？”  
  
“我当然好奇过，“波拿巴抢答，”比如，要是我没告诉拉纳他收到的情书其实都是苏尔特和缪拉写的，他会不会真的去求婚了。“  
  
他说完和韦尔斯利一起狂笑起来。波拿巴笑得都快滚到地上了。  
  
“您要是写这些问题，就太可惜了。”塔列朗笑着把白纸分给他们，“写您最关心的吧，陛下。元帅先生，您也是的。”

“你也写么？”波拿巴看着他。  
  
“是的，我也会写。”  
  
屋子里突然异样安静。波拿巴看了看韦尔斯利，又看了看塔列朗，最后动笔了。  
  
塔列朗把三张纸正面朝下放在一起。  
  
“现在，陛下，我需要你们互相回答对方的问题。”  
  
波拿巴和韦尔斯利明显愣了一下。塔列朗笑了。  
  
“我认为，已知总是能预见未知，但是自己总是无法回答的。”  
  
波拿巴若有所思。  
  
塔列朗笑着选了一张。“我默认，我们足够了解对方，和我们这个时代了。”  
  
波拿巴和韦尔斯利也分别挑了一张。波拿巴把纸翻过来，抬头瞄了塔列朗一眼。他听到韦尔斯利在笑。  
  
“怎么，你抽中了我的？”波拿巴问。  
  
“不能告诉您，陛下。”韦尔斯利很严肃地，“说了就不灵了。”  
  
波拿巴闷闷不乐地写自己的答案去了。他偷偷瞄了好几次塔列朗，而对方始终没有抬头。  
  
“那么，从我先开始吧。”待所有人写完，塔列朗一如既往笑盈盈地把自己面前的纸翻了过来。  
  
“元帅先生，我抽中的，是您。”  
  
韦尔斯利点头示意他继续。  
  
“您的问题是，如果亚瑟·韦尔斯利留在英格兰。”  
  
“好问题，”波拿巴装模做样地开始鼓掌，“反革命韦尔斯利勋爵的一生！”  
  
“确实是个好问题，”塔列朗笑着说，“我先问一下，元帅先生，您决定留在法国一定非常不容易。”  
  
“确实是的。”韦尔斯利说，“我曾经对我家人感到愧疚，不过自从我收到兄长的来信，这种情绪就减轻多了。”  
  
“真有趣，令兄信里是说了什么了不起的事情么？”  
  
“信倒没什么。”韦尔斯利说，“但是让我觉得，他们日子过得还不错。可以说，至少在当时，没了我还少了些许负担。当然更重要的是，”  
  
他若无其事地耸了耸肩。  
  
“我觉得他很讨厌。”  
  
塔列朗饶有兴味地点了点头。  
  
“您继续吧，先生，”韦尔斯利说，“我也很好奇，如果我早早回国了会发生什么。”  
  
“元帅先生，像您这样的人，总是能够取得成就的，哪怕您回国了。”塔列朗看着对方的眼睛。他稍稍停顿了一下，小声说，  
  
“您会令您的姓氏生辉。”  
  
波拿巴笑出声了。  
  
“先生，这……”韦尔斯利似乎很困惑，但是塔列朗笑着打断了他。  
  
“当然，凡事不可能一帆风顺，您也一样。要想取得成就，难免要颇费一番周折。您和家人的不愉快会继续，不过最终会达到某种妥协，特别是政治上的。这很正常，先生，要知道法国革命可从来不缺少黑料，无论是真实的还是编造的。  
  
“些许年月后，您对争论政治理论的热情会逐渐让位于现实的政治事务，当然，还有个人生活。您成年了，也开始面临成家。您会遇到心仪的姑娘，不过先生，我们都知道，英国从来是个很现实的地方。您喜欢的姑娘未必同意嫁给您这样没有继承权的寡妇的儿子。  
  
“所以您还是进了军队。这倒是不用担心的，因为令兄，诚如您描述的，在英国政界还算有一席之地。按照英国当前的政治需要，您多半被派往了殖民地。这对您不是什么难事儿，您很快就会出人头地，兴许还能封爵。  
  
“已经是爵爷的您回到英国，但是心仪的姑娘也许已经成婚。不过这也不是什么大事，因为这时候您不会再缺少追求者了。不过我猜您还是意难平，元帅先生。您对爱情很有想法，这样以名利结合的婚姻并不能和您心意。  
  
“所以您兴许会寻花问柳。不过别误会，这只不过是这个时代英国男人的常态罢了。您仍然会是个绅士，还是相当瞩目的。而且无论如何，您都不会丝毫损害您妻子韦尔斯利夫人的名誉，这点我相信您。  
  
“您的军事才能，会让您有机会重新回到欧洲大陆来——这一次，是作为法国的敌人了。我不敢说战局如何，先生，毕竟这就不是我所能预见的了，但是您的才能绝不亚于盟军的任何一位将领，甚至法军的。我有理由相信您终究还是会在军事史上留下自己的名字。  
  
“如果您有幸活着从欧洲大陆的战局中回去，您兴许会进入政界，就像令兄一样。别误会了，我并不是认为您和令兄会握手言和——你们兴许还会成为政敌呢。至于您的政治倾向，先生，我不好说，不过无论您站在议会的哪一边，对我而言都没有太大区别，只要您在那个议会里。毕竟英国在我们时代扮演的角色已经决定了。  
  
“也正因此，先生，也许您会感到倦怠。我很难想象您对英国政界产生像您现在这样的热情，也许您会倦怠，从而离他们都远一点。我不清楚您会如何培养您的孩子，不过您还是得送他们去伊顿，因为没有更好的地方了。  
  
“至于您最终成就如何，先生，我不知道。也许名垂青史，也许也是重多过客之一。不过不必为您的天赋担心，以您的才能，倘若再拥有运气——看在上帝的份上，您甚至得以享受国葬——这确实是至高的荣誉了。”  
  
塔列朗说完了，他礼貌地向韦尔斯利鞠躬示意。波拿巴看到韦尔斯利因为窘迫而扭曲的面目全非的表情，笑得咳嗽起来。  
  
“先生，我……”韦尔斯利少有这么手足无措，“我怎么这么猥琐？”  
  
“我绝无恶意，”塔列朗略表歉意，“这只是我对您和19世纪英国的理解。”  
  
“我在您心中就是这样的人么？”韦尔斯利露出委屈的小表情。  
  
“并非是您，元帅先生，这不过是绝大多数19世纪英国绅士的共性罢了。”  
  
“不，这不可能。”韦尔斯利很认真的，“我怎么可能被心仪的姑娘拒绝？”  
  
“您还真是自信，”波拿巴笑嘻嘻地打断他，“需要我提醒你英国姑娘的择偶标准么。”  
  
“如果她是这样的人，我不会心仪于她。”  
  
短暂的沉默。  
  
最终波拿巴决定做点什么好挽回一下娱乐的气氛。他笑着拉了拉韦尔斯利的衣摆。  
  
“行了，互黑大赛第一轮，塔列朗你赢了。下一轮该谁了，有人打算黑我么？”  
  
现在轮到韦尔斯利笑了。  
  
“陛下，外交大臣已经回答了我的问题，只剩下我能回答您了。”  
  
波拿巴绝望地捂脸。  
  
韦尔斯利幸灾乐祸地把面前的纸打开。  
  
“陛下，您的问题是，如果拿破仑·波拿巴没有遇到亚瑟·韦尔斯利。”  
  
塔列朗假装没有看到波拿巴脸红了。  
  
韦尔斯利严肃地，像念战报一样，公布了自己的答案。  
  
“陛下，您可能已经两百斤了。”  
  
这次是连塔列朗都笑得直不起腰了。  
  
“亚瑟·韦尔斯利！”波拿巴气得捶桌子，“你污蔑我！”  
  
“我实话实话，”韦尔斯利摊手，“陛下您自己想想，要不是我拦着您，您能连续吃一个月的鸡。”  
  
塔列朗抬头看了一眼柜子上的钟，决定把这场该死的打情骂俏扼杀在摇篮里。  
  
“陛下，我恳请，您的回答。”塔列朗说。  
  
波拿巴最后恶狠狠地瞪了韦尔斯利一眼，把自己桌上的纸翻开了。  
  
“塔列朗，如果你没有摔断腿，你会早早成为一名大主教。不过你很聪明，革命一开始你就知道要跑。也许你会在英国或者美国安度余生。”  
  
塔列朗直视着他的眼睛。  
  
“陛下，您真的认为，我对教会的仇恨，是一条腿可以收买的？”  
  
沉默。波拿巴意识到自己草率了。  
  
“真抱歉，先生，不过请原谅我，我确实想不出您这样的人有什么理由不接受教会的收买。”皇帝当然永远不会认错。  
  
“您不必道歉，陛下，这是我的荣幸。”塔列朗笑盈盈地回答，“这说明，陛下希望我人生安稳。”  
  
波拿巴看着塔列朗：“我以为，您也会希望您人生安稳。”  
  
“这是自然，”塔列朗说，“但是陛下，还有一点我必须指出，如果我四肢健全，会被送进军队而非教会。”  
  
波拿巴没说话。这次他是真的犯错误了。  
  
“这是不该犯的错误，陛下，”塔列朗善意地提醒，“您不能只想着我会怎么选择，归根到底，我也不过是18世纪的产物罢了。”  
  
“你说的对，塔列朗。不过，“我们的皇帝总是有办法找回场子。”这样你就无法人生安稳了。您的姓氏，在军队里，等于在救国委员会的死刑名单上。”  
  
“我自然知道。”塔列朗笑着说，“所以，也许我该为自己的断腿感到庆幸了。”

“可能吧。”波拿巴面无表情地看了他一眼，“你活着对我来说比死了有用。”  
  
长久的沉默。  
  
最终波拿巴站起来了。  
  
“好消息是什么，先生？”  
  
游戏结束。  
  
塔列朗毕恭毕敬地举了个躬：“好消息从来不怕迟到。陛下，现在是娱乐时间了。”他礼貌地请示回避。  
  
“也是，”波拿巴挥手示意他可以走了，“喝酒的时候还是听坏消息比较好。”  
  
他说着转过身。韦尔斯利已经把棋盘摆好了。  
  
“您会怎么回答，陛下，”他们下了一会儿棋，韦尔斯利还是问了，“如果您抽中了我的问题。”  
  
“我不知道。”波拿巴把脸埋在巴掌里。他透过手指缝看着韦尔斯利的脸。已知总是能预示未知，但是当事人终究无法回答。波拿巴突然悲从中来。如今他捷报频传，但是外交大臣的塔罗牌也无法告诉他国祚还有几许。  
  
“我真的不知道，亚蒂。我很怕那样我会死在你手里。”  
  
“不会吧，”韦尔斯利感到不可思议，“英国人的战略思想那么落伍。我还打算请您手下留情呢。”  
  
他看波拿巴还是很难过，突然放下棋子，正儿八经地做了一套祷告。  
  
“你在干什么？”波拿巴疑惑地抬起头。  
  
“我在祈求上帝，让那个不知道哪个倒霉时空里的亚瑟·韦尔斯利多输一点。我可不希望这么猥琐的人一直赢。”  
  
波拿巴愣了三秒，开始狂笑。他必须得笑得再疯狂一点，才能不让韦尔斯利发现他其实哭了。不过韦尔斯利还是发现了。  
  
“将军。”他若无其事地把还在装笑的波拿巴将死了。  
  
“滚。”波拿巴哭笑不得，“这把不算。”  
  
“都听您的，陛下。”韦尔斯利笑着收拾棋盘。他故意把头低的更低了一点，好让波拿巴趁机把眼泪偷偷擦了。  
  
他说的对，波拿巴心想。外交大臣的塔罗牌没能教会他如何预知国祚，但是到底教会了他多一个法子捉弄大军团的朋友们。  
  
也许可以考虑给塔列朗加点工资了。在全身心投入新一轮作弊事业之前，波拿巴做了最后一个决策。


End file.
